starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Survivor's Quest
Survivor's Quest es una novela escrita por Timothy Zahn, publicada en el 2004 por Del Rey. La versión paperback incluye la historia corta Fool's Bargain también de Timothy Zahn, previamente dispobible sólo en formato eBook. La narración de la versión de audio de Survivor's Quest es de Jonathan Davis. Ediciones Estadounidenses *ISBN 0345459164; 3 de febrero, 2004, Del Rey, hardcover de 368 páginas. *ISBN 0739303201; 3 de febrero, 2004, Random House Audio, CD Resumido. *ISBN 0345459180; 28 de diciembre, 2004, Del Rey, paperback de 480 páginas. Extranjeras *ISBN 8324123105; Amber, paperback polaco de 368 páginas. *ISBN 1844136809; 3 de febrero, 2004, Century, hardcover inglés de 358 páginas. *ISBN 0099472635; 3 de febrero, 2005, Arrow Books Ltd., paperback inglés de 420 páginas. *ISBN 8025201503; 2005, EGMONT ČR, paperback checo de 320 páginas (Pouť pozůstalého). *ISBN 9545284889; 2005, Trud, paperback búlgaro de 376 páginas(В търсене на оцелелите). *ISBN 9634971665; 2005, Szukits Kiadó, paperback húngaro de 512 páginas. Resumen del editor Hardcover A dangerous mission to salvage a piece of Jedi past threatens to make Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker history…. Sometimes it seems a Jedi's work is never done, and Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker know this only too well. Despite the bond they share in the Force, after three years of marriage the Jedi Master and his wife are still learning the ropes of being a couple—and struggling to find time together between the constant demands of duty. But all that will change when they're united on an unexpected mission—and must pool their exceptional skills to combat an insidious enemy…and salvage a part of Jedi history. It begins with a message from a surprising source: Nirauan, the planet where Thrawn, dangerous disciple of Emperor Palpatine, once held sway…and from which Luke and Mara barely escaped with their lives. The message itself is shocking. After fifty years, the remains of Outbound Flight—a pioneering Jedi expedition viciously destroyed by Thrawn—have been found on Nirauan. Now, the fiercely honor-bound aliens who reside there wish to turn over the remnants of the doomed mission to the New Republic. Accepting the gesture will mean a long voyage into the treacherous cluster of stars where the thousands of souls aboard the Outbound Flight vessel met their grim fate. But it may also mean something more…something that has stirred an inexplicable sense of foreboding in Mara. Whatever may await, the Skywalkers will not face it alone. Joining them on the strange and solemn journey are an officer of the post-Palpatine Empire, escorted by a detachment of Imperial stormtroopers; a party of diplomats from a gentle alien species that reveres the fallen Jedi for saving them from bloodthirsty conquerors; and a New Republic ambassador who harbors his own mysterious agenda. Soon enough, suspicion, secrecy, and an unknown saboteur run rampant aboard the isolated ship. But it is within the derelict walls of Outbound Flight itself, buried for half a century on a desolate planetoid, where the gravest danger lies. As the marooned hulk yields up stunning revelations and unexpected terrors to its visitors, Luke and Mara find all they stand for—and their very existence—brutally challenged. And the ultimate test will be surviving the deathtrap carefully laid by foes who are legendary for their ruthlessness…and determined to complete the job Thrawn began: exterminating the Jedi. Paperback After fifty years, the remains of Outbound Flight—a pioneering Jedi expedition viciously destroyed by the alien warlord Grand Admiral Thrawn—have been found on the planet Nirauan. The beings who reside there wish to turn over to the New Republic the remnants of the doomed mission. Accepting the gesture will mean a long voyage into the treacherous cluster of stars where the thousands of souls aboard the Outbound Flight vessel met their grim fate. Embarking on the strange and solemn journey, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker are unaware that the gravest danger lies within the derelict walls of Outbound Flight itself. As the marooned hulk yields up stunning revelations and unexpected terrors, Luke and Mara find all they stand for—and their very existence—brutally challenged. The ultimate test will be surviving the deathtrap carefully laid by foes who are legendary for their ruthlessness…and determined to complete the job Thrawn began: exterminating the Jedi. Galería de portadas Esta es una galería de las diferentes portadas de Survivor's Quest. File:SQPrelim art.jpg|Arte preliminar File:Survivors Quest art.jpg|Artte completo File:SurvivorsQuest HC.jpg|Hardcover File:SurvivorsQuest CD.jpg|CD resumido File:SurvivorsQuest Fr HC.jpg|Hardcover francés - Une question de survie File:SQGerman.jpg|Paperback alemán - Die Verschollenen File:SurvivorsQuest-HU.jpg|Húngaro - A túlélők keresése File:Survivor's Quest Jap.jpg|Japonés - 生存者の探索 Seizonsha no Tansaku (Survivor's Search) File:SurvivorsQuest Pl.jpg|Polaco - Rozbitkowie z Nirauan File:Survivor's Quest RU.jpg|Hardcover ruso - Задача на выживание Enlaces externos * * * * * *TheForce.Net book review Category:Novelas únicas